


Confession and Conception

by Jean_C_Pepper



Series: Faith and Bosco are having Twins [2]
Category: Third Watch
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Flashback, Hurt/Comfort, Post Season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jean_C_Pepper/pseuds/Jean_C_Pepper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith and Bosco create the twins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession and Conception

**Author's Note:**

> For Enchanted Jae's monthly drabble challenge March 2012

Faith, we have to talk, “ Bosco said to his partner one evening. Faith looked up at him. It had been about three weeks since they had become lovers and things were going really well.  
“Yeah?” She knew this would happen. He wanted to break up.  
“I really like being together, being a couple, “said Bosco. Faith had not been expecting him to say that.  
“We have been getting along really well. But we need to have a talk.”  
“About what?' Faith wondered what he wanted if he didn't want to break up.  
“I am not Fred. You are already starting to treat me like Fred. Like this morning when you were bitching at me. We were partners for twelve years in 55-David. Just apply how well we solved things then to our relationship now. That's what I've been doing. It's easy”  
Faith was shocked, yet grateful that Bosco was so open and honest. He had been like that since they had become lovers. He was open and vocal in bed, asking her what she wanted, what she liked. Whispering endearments in her ear. He was really into her enjoying herself. He was so different from Fred.  
“I've really been treating you like Fred?” Faith's voice was small.  
“Not really, “ Bosco smiled. “Just this morning. I just felt I should tell you about it before we started a pattern. We need to be totally honest with each other for this to work.” His eyes told her that he really wanted it to work. 

Faith nodded. “I've got something to tell you, if we're being honest. We swore we would never never tell anyone. But she's dead and you were her friend. It was complicated between the two of you. I think you should know.”  
“What is it?” Bosco had felt an icicle descend to his stomach when Faith said dead. He knew she was talking about Maritza Cruz. What the fuck was going on? Was she reaching out from her grave?  
“I slept with Cruz,” said Faith.  
Bosco was not expecting that. What did she say? Faith slept with Maritza? Bosco wasn't sure whether to be grossed out or turned on.  
“What?”  
“I slept with Maritza Cruz, “ said Faith slowly.  
“Why are you telling me this?” asked Bosco.  
“Because I saw that you put flowers on her grave and I didn't want you to think that you had to hide that?”  
“How did you know that?”  
“I went to her grave too. I saw you leaving.”  
“Why did you go?”  
“To tell her about us,” said Faith.”I don't know. Cruz and I had a complicated relationship.”  
“I guess, “ said Bosco, who had had a complicated relationship with Maritza himself. “So do you want to tell me how it happened?”  
“I'm not going to give you all of the gory details, “ said Faith. “I don't really want you getting off on this, but I will tell you some.. It was the night you were shot. The night I shot Donald Mann. “  
“What happened?”  
“Cruz had helped me cover up what I did, “ said Faith. “She made sure it came out a clean shoot. Then, she asked about my family. I told her we weren't friends. Later, I was leaving to go home. Fred had taken the kids and moved them into his girlfriend's place. I didn't know where they were. You were shot and in a coma. I came out of the station house and she was standing there. She looked shook up. She looked like I felt... “  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ “Hey, Yokas, “ Maritza Cruz didn't realize how upset she looked. Faith wouldn't have glanced at her twice, but she had only seen Cruz look like that once before. When her sister died.  
“Sergeant, “ said Faith formally.  
“I..uh, do you need a ride home?”  
Faith would have said no, but she realized that no one was at home. Fred and the kids were gone and she didn't know where they were.  
“Yeah, “said Faith.  
They didn't say much on the ride, but Faith could tell that Cruz wanted to talk to her. The Latina was fidgeting around in her seat, biting her lip.  
Faith gave her directions, although she suspected that Cruz knew exactly where she lived. When they got in front of Faith's building, Faith went to get out  
“Wait, “ said Cruz. Faith sat there.  
“What did the doctor say? About Bosco? What did he say?”  
“He said if Bosco survived he would be lucky to walk, talk or feed himself, “ Faith's voice was flat.  
She turned to look at Cruz as she said it. The other woman went pale and her jaw set. Faith was again reminded of how much Bosco and Cruz were alike. Cruz's hand made a fist.  
“Sergeant, would you like to come up for some coffee or something?” Faith couldn't believe she just said that other than that she knew that Cruz was feeling the same as she was and she couldn't stand to be alone right now.  
“Won't your husband and kids think that's strange?”  
“I don't know where they are,” Faith found herself saying. “Fred, my husband, took the kids and went somewhere. I haven't even told Bosco yet.”  
“Oh, “ said Cruz. She didn't say anything else as she followed Yokas up to her apartment.  
Faith put the kettle on and then headed for the bathroom. She was washing this whole awful day off of her. She was standing under the spray when she heard the bathroom door open and shut. She knew that she could say something but she knew that she wouldn't. This wasn't about her. It wasn't about Cruz. It as about Bosco. Faith kept her eyes close as she felt the curtain open and close behind her.  
“I turned off the kettle, “ said Maritza Cruz. Faith's eyes were still closed as she felt Cruz's lips on the back of her neck and felt the other woman's thin hand move around her waist. She allowed the other woman's arms to enfold her.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ “Wait a minute, “ said Bosco. “You guys did it in the shower?”  
“Well, yeah, and the bed. And I'm not telling you any more than that.”  
“No need, “ said Bosco hastily. “I'm still trying to decide if I'm grossed out or turned on. I'm leaning towards turned on, but I don't need the details. The hazy image works fine for me.”  
Faith laughed. “The hazy image?”  
Bosco didn't elaborate. “Finish the story.”  
“Not much more to it, “ said Faith.  
“But some, “ said Bosco.  
“Yeah, “ said Faith.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ Faith and Maritza Cruz were lying side by side in Faith's bed. The bed that-until a few days ago- Faith had shared with her husband. They were both staring at the ceiling to avoid looking at each other.  
“So, does he know you're in love with him?” Faith said this quietly, breaking the silence.  
“No, “ Cruz got up and started looking for her clothes. Faith stayed in bed until the other woman came back in, fully dressed. “It doesn't matter if he knows, “ Cruz's voice was really low. “It would never work. It didn't work in the few weeks we were together. We're too alike.” She paused and looked Faith straight in the eye- the first time the women had let their eyes meet since they had finished having sex. Faith read the immense sadness that the admission had caused the other woman. She would never have believed that Cruz cared for Bosco at all, but she did.  
“And what about you?” Cruz challenged, watching Faith edge out of the bed.  
“What about me?” Faith got fresh underwear from the drawer.  
“Ten to one part of the problem with your husband was Bosco. It's obvious to anyone with half a brain. At first, I thought it was that Bosco just got attached to his female partners, but he didn't with Monroe.“  
Cruz paused for a few minutes, watching Faith finish getting dressed. “He loves you, you love him and your husband is gone. You should consider that.”  
Faith didn't say anything about Bosco. “This is between us, right?”  
Cruz nodded. “We never tell. “ Faith nodded too and Cruz turned to leave.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“So then what happened?” asked Bosco.  
“Nothing. She just left, “ said Faith. “We swore we wouldn't tell anyone and we didn't. We just acted like it never happened. It wasn't about us anyway, it was about you.”  
'Well, she was right about one thing, “ said Bosco. “It wouldn't have worked. We were too much alike. I still can't believe you slept with Cruz. It's kind of weird, that we nailed the same girl.”  
“Bosco!” Faith scolded him.  
Bosco grinned at her, the skin around his scar bunching up. “Well, we did. Why did you do it?”  
“I was lonely, I was really upset about you and I didn't want to be alone. Plus, it was kind of a revenge fuck on Fred. I'll say one thing for her, Cruz put Fred to shame.”  
Bosco cracked up at this. He didn't need to ask if he put Fred to shame because Faith had told him that he did, several times. Partnering with Faith for 12 years, Bosco realized pretty quickly that Fred used sex as a weapon in their relationship. He pulled a lot of controlling maneuvers on Faith. Bosco was slowly untangling them. Bosco realized at the time Fred was married to Faith that Fred was content to let Faith be the breadwinner, but he would make her pay in other ways. Faith, for all of her outward toughness, had been indoctrinated to Fred's anger and game playing.  
This was why Bosco decided to talk to her. He wouldn't play games. He would tell her honestly if something was wrong.  
“Come here, “ Bosco said, holding out his arms. He enfolded Faith in his embrace. “I really want to marry you.” Faith gasped.  
“Are you serious?”  
“Hell yeah, “ said Bosco.  
“No, “ said Faith.  
“No?” asked Bosco.  
“It's too soon, “ said. Faith.  
“I'll ask again, “ said Bosco. Faith smiled at this. She wanted him to ask again. She had been so happy these past three weeks since they had gotten together.  
“Good, “ said Faith.  
“So wait, let's get back to you and Cruz. You like sleeping with women. Do I need to be worried about that?”  
“Out of the eight people I've slept with my entire life, two were women, yes, “ said Faith. “No, you do not have to be worried.”  
“But two out of the eight makes it 25 percent. 25 percent of the people you have slept with have the same junk in their pants as you do. I think I do have to be worried.”  
Faith laughed. She couldn't help it. “OK, you have to look at the circumstances, “ she told him. “One was in college. Yes, I cared about Claire. You know, she called me a few weeks back. Right after I transferred to Major Crime. She just moved back from Europe. But anyway, I was in college, it was experimentation, I cared about her. “  
“And Cruz?”  
“She was there. That wasn't about us. That was about you. So you don't have to worry. Besides, the way I think about you, I should be worried.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“You drive me crazy, Bos, “ she told him, blushing as she said it.  
He smirked a little at this remark. “It's not funny, “ she told him. She felt him shift against her and her body tightened in anticipation.  
“How do I drive you crazy?” His breath was hot against her ear and his tongue flickered out and licked the shell.  
“Bos, “ she whimpered.  
“Tell me, “ his hand reached down to fondle one of her breasts and his mouth claimed hers.  
They kissed for a few minutes and then he pulled back. “How do I drive you crazy, Faith, “ he murmured. It was still hard to get her to tell him what she wanted. She had brought this up. She wanted to tell him. Bosco knew that this was a result of another of Fred's little games.  
“Sometimes,” she whispered. “Sometimes...I'll be at work, at my desk reading a report or on the street doing a follow-up and then I'll suddenly get a flash. What we did the night before, what I want you to do this coming night. Or how your eyes look when you're inside me or how sexy you look when you're working out. “  
Bosco kissed her again before he groaned and pulled away.  
“What?” Faith looked at him with wide eyes.  
“We need to move this into the bedroom,fast,” said Bosco. “Look at the time. Emily will be here any minute.  
Faith realized that Bosco was right and they both got up and walked into the bedroom. For good measure, Bosco turned on her clock-radio. He found a rock station,which wasn't Faith's choice but it would prevent being embarrassed in the morning. They had moved just in time, Faith heard Emily come into the apartment. She knocked on their door and hollered, “I'm home.”  
“OK, Em, “ Faith hollered back. They both heard her go into her bedroom. “So, where were we? “ Bosco had shed his clothing and was lying on the bed with his hands behind his head wearing only his boxer briefs. He was a living example of exactly what Faith had been talking about. She thought he looked so sexy laying there. Faith quickly pulled off all of her clothes and joined him on the bed, nude.  
“So, you were saying something about me driving you crazy, “ Bosco smirked at her even as his hands were roaming her body.  
“Fuck, Bos, “ she gasped even as his teeth nipped her neck.  
“Oh, you're going to fuck Bos, “ he murmured in his ear. She giggled in spite of herself.  
“I love you so much, Maurice Boscorelli, “ she looked him right in the eye. .  
“Good,” he was completely serious. “Because I adore you.” They always could communicate without talking and their eyes were saying much more than their mouths had. They kissed again, her hands roaming over the scars on his chest.  
“Bos, I want you so much, “ she whispered. “All in good time, “ he murmured. He began kissing his way down her body and she moaned as he reached her breasts, kissing first one nipple then the other, using his fingers as she writhed against him.  
“Bosco,” she whimpered. He moved up to kiss her mouth again before murmuring something about wanting to taste her and before she could take a breath, he was between her legs and doing just that.  
She grabbed a pillow and held it to her mouth. She could get loud when he did this, even with the radio playing. He slowly licked her clit and inserted first one finger, then two.  
She looked down and met his eyes, hoping that hers were saying what his were. Watching his eyes sent her over the edge and she moaned as she shuddered against his mouth.  
Bosco came back up and kissed her and she could taste herself on his tongue.  
“Bos, “ she whispered. “Will you, I mean, can you? Can you..take me..from behind?” This was something that she had fantasized about since they had gotten together. Bosco was both longer and thicker than Fred and she wanted to feel him that way.  
“OK,” he said and flipped her on her stomach. She shivered in anticipation.  
Bosco reached down to see if Faith was wet enough to be ready for him. He gently slipped his fingers inside of her again and felt her rock against him.  
“Bosco, please, “ she whimpered. He removed his fingers and positioned himself . He slowly slid inside her, feeling her muscles clench around him. His hand drifted down to massage her clit as he began to move in and out. She moaned. She pushed back, meeting his thrusts. He used his other arm to pull her closer against him as his hand increased it's pace.  
“Fuck, oh, fuck, Bosco, “ she panted.  
He was getting close but he wanted her to come first. He let her set the pace, moving back and forth on his thick cock.  
“So close, “ she moaned.  
“Good, “ he whispered in her ear. “Come for me, Faith. “  
“Oh, yes, “ she moaned feeling her body tighten up. “ With me, Bos.”  
“Yeah, “ his hand found hers and their fingers intertwined. He felt her body start to convulse beneath him and he used his other hand for leverage, driving himself deep inside her. He groaned as he joined her in orgasm.  
Faith turned onto her side and Bosco felt himself slide out of her. He spooned himself behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist. She reached down and took his hand, intertwining their fingers again and they both drifted off to sleep.  
Inside Faith's body a wondrous change was happening. She and Bosco didn't know it yet, but she had just conceived.


End file.
